A Guild wars 2 short story: The nightmare
by Sugarcubester
Summary: a short story about a nightmare


Waking up to the smell of burning flesh and bones she did.

"Where am I?" she asked echoing in the dark room but no answers came.

She crawled up and started swinging her arms around into the darkness "hello?"

Insecure she took a couple of steps forward in the dark her eyes slowly adjusted,

but there was not much to be seen. The room seemed empty until she slipped and fell hitting her chin on the floor.

She whimpered and a tear escaped her eye. She slowly got up and wiped her bloody chin with her sleeve.

Slowly she stepped forward and found the door closing her in. Afraid to see what's on the other side she held the door knob.

"H-hello?" she tried again and was met with laugh slowly getting louder and creeping up from behind her afraid to turn around she closed her eyes

But nothing happend the laughter disappeared as fast as it came. Slowly she opened her eyes but saw nothing but she couldn't help but feel afraid.

She needed to get out of there she thought and yanked open the door and ended up in a brick hallway with soft candle light burning.

A shiver ran down her spine even though she saw no one she knew she was not alone. She turned around to see the room one last time

in the candle light, her eyes widened and the fear she felt intensified. "Oh my god" she cried as she saw her own body laying still in the room.

"How?" She asked herself out loud "WHAT IS THIS, IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE?" She screamed.

Again she heard a laugh coming from inside the room. Slowly the body laying still sat up straight and smiled at the girl standing in the doorway.

"What are you afraid off." She asked with an evil grin " yourself?" The laughter became so loud she had to cover her ears.

"GO AWAY" She screamed at the person that looked like her "This is a nightmare" She turned around and dashed through the hallway not knowing where it would take her.

She yanked open a door and found out where the terrible smell came from. Bodies piled on and on each other burning, her body not one body they were all her.

"Selene" a scratchy voice called out "SELENE!" it screamed Selene turned around but saw no one, who is playing games with her?

She ran out the room back in to the hall way trying to escape the nightmare she was in but was hit on the head and fell onto the floor.

"Selene, Selene no running in the hallways"

Selene woke up to the sound of fire crackling, she knew she wasn't safe she was still stuck in the nightmare.

"Oh Selene, poor little Selene." It was scratchy voice again. Selene looked up and her eyes widened.

In front of her stood a creature from the deepest pits of hell, pitch black with burning eyes behind it a burning gate.

"What's wrong Selene?" The demon asked and laughed as it slowly started walking towards Selene.

"W-who, no-no what are you?" She asked her voice breaking up. "My oh my aren't we curious." It laughed.

Selene started crying as it came even closer "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she tried to move backwards, away from it but hit a wall.

"What are you afraid off?" it asked "Yourself?" again the same question it echoed through her mind, what am I afraid off?

"You?" She asked. I laughed hysterically "Oh my Selene, and who am I?" It asked crouching down in front of her burning eyes looking right into her soul.

The burning gate flew open and there stood it again, the importer. The demon laughed as the importer came closer also crouching down in front of her.

"What are you afraid off?" The both asked. " You." Selene cried. "YOU!" She pushed them down and ran into the gate. "selene" They screamed.

The gate fell shut behind her and the flames disappeared. Again she was trapped. "What a I afraid off" She asked herself and looked around but there was only darkness.

She screamed and her scream was met with more screams, She shivers "Hello?"

"why are you running away?" a voice asked, her voice. A purple haze appeared and suddenly she was surrounded by herself. "NO NO NO NO" the fear engulfed her.

"What are you afraid off?" They all asked, "MYSELF" Selene screamed. They all disappeared as fast as they showed up. "Illusions" There was the starchy voice again.

"Oh Selene are you afraid of me." It asked and put a hand on her shoulder. "I am very afraid" She replied in a calm voice. "I want to go home."

"You are home." It laughed and pushed Rora forward into a deep pit, she screamed as she fell and realized she was it was not a nightmare she was home.

She belonged to the nightmare, she smiled to her self "I'll destroy all the dreamers"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" She disappeared into the darkness not to be seen for a long time.


End file.
